User talk:Stinkowing
RE: STINKOOOOOOOO SLAMMER! Hmm, what to tell you... To start off, write an article about something you know a lot about. A good example of that would be your own character. I wrote an article on the same basis, and look at it! It's one of the longest pages on the whole wiki. Check out the timeline to get a general perspective of stuff. Also read this and this. When making an article, remember to put Template:Property at the top, so others don't mess up your works. If you haven't yet, which I don't think you have, make a category for your images and articles (e.g.: Category:Stinkowing). Look at mine. Is that pwnage or what? :D? 21:21, 28 May 2008 (UTC) = To Jaghater and ToaBionicle = Oh, great. You're siding with him, Toa. Lemme tell you something, k? This bastard has made multiple sock puppets on the official RSW, which against the rules. He's kept abusing new accounts, all named "Jaghater" and sannse has PROOF that this guy, Jimihendrixowns, and all the Jaghaters are one and the same. That got him banned from the wiki. I swear, none of the GOOD admins are here, like Christine. If she and a few others (Tes, Skill, Chrislee, etc.) were here, they'd wring his little neck for annoying another official RSW admin to the max...not to mention YOURS for siding with him. I am removing YOUR message and HIS message one last time. If I see any more "RSW is corrupt" shit from him, or ANYONE siding with Jaghater for ANY reason, I'm getting sannse/Angela to intervene. I mean it. My home wiki is NOT corrupt; we are simply doing the right thing, following the rules, and not being utter douchebags. Stay off my page, Jaghater. :If I remember well, one of the socks was Destroywikis, this account attacked this wiki in the past, and accused The evil dude of worshiping Satan, if this account was, in fact, a sockpuppet of Jimihendrixowns, then he should be banned immediately. 20:18, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Don't Assume. Did I mention siding with anyone? I was basically asking you not to prolong your argument, and not to erase their comments. I have seen the evidence against Thisguyowns and Jimi. I also feel that there is no need for foul language. Whenever am angry, even fuming, I try to keep my cool, and never respond in a violent way that could further the argument (which you have to the point of my intervention). So now, I am going to end on this note. Please do not respond, and do not erase this message. No hard feelings, ToaBionicle 20:20, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Stink. About this argument with Jaghater and all that... perhaps you could give me your side of the story? I currently remain neutral in this argument, and perhaps I could help resolve this... Arnie 14:09, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I'll let you know as soon as I find Sannse's RSW forum list. If I can't find it, I'll let you know anyway. ::I was looking for it the other way too, it seems to be deleted. 19:30, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Resolution Listen, I would like to resolve this argument as quickly as possible. Now, this is not aimed directly at you (I have sent Jimihendrixowns a similar message), but I would like you to place a simple apology on Jim's page. I do not wish to sound as if I am saying that what Jim has done in the past is correct, and that is certainly not my message, but that was the past, and this argument has gone on long enough. Also, if you have an argument about the RuneScape Wiki, argue on the RuneScape Wiki. I hope you are pleasant enough to end this and make the wiki a bit more peace-ful. ToaBionicle 15:18, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Oh My God I told you, I shouldn't be banned on the main RS wiki. So we could bring it up if you unbanned me. And I don't really care about that sannse nonsense. Jimihendrixowns 11:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Dispute It's taken me a while to get back to this, but I see that things have been at least reasonably calm. The first thing I need to say is that the RuneScape Fan Fiction is not part of the RuneScape wiki. And what goes on here is up to the RuneScape Fan Fiction admins and community. That a person has caused trouble on another wiki (RuneScape in this case) does not mean they have to be banned here. Yes the guy is playing sock games again, but the question of whether to ban or what action to take is in the hands of the admins here - I'm available to do checkusers and give other help if they want it. ToaBionicle has very sensibly and politely asked you to leave the argument from the RuneScape wiki there, and not to bring it over here. I ask the same. I think the best thing for you to do is ignore Jimihendrixowns‎ as much as possible. If he writes something that offends you, then I would suggest you go to ToaBionicle and ask them to remove it. Maybe, just maybe, this is a place that Jimihendrixowns‎ can settle into. Maybe he can stop playing silly games and make a place for himself here. I've seen such things happen. Let's give him that chance :) Many thanks -- sannse (talk) 19:44, 16 June 2008 (UTC) WANTED stuff #Gielinor series: I think it's supposed to be like a TV show, but the writers write it as mini-novelettes. #Peacekeepers invite: As with other fan fiction sites, we do role-plays (such as RuneScape - Peacekeepers). The idea is that one user writes one part of the story, the another user writes a part, and after a while a whole story is written. #Stories/Fakes: Both are welcome, since both are fan fiction. It may just be that stories are more popular to make. #Copyrighted stuff: Cross-overs, I guess. I don't really know. 03:57, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Gielinor is just a story serial consisting of chapters that make up volumes as I call them rather than episodes and series as I created it as a story rather than a TV show like most other ideas. As Gielinor is a real part of RuneScape I added the suffix "Series" to distinguish it from the actual realm. Hope that clears Gielinor up, Mr. Garrison 13:51, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Question How do you take screenshots?? I need to know for my player article =Þ Thanks, Drakwood 20:03, 26 October 2008 (UTC)